


Supernatural Haiku

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2009.Prompt:  Write a haiku about Dean, Sam, or Dean and Sam.





	Supernatural Haiku

Joyous reunion

Man and machine, Back in Black

Impala rocks on


End file.
